Cooper
by Terry Gibbs
Summary: Alex has a flat tire and gets more than she bargained for. multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chp

Chp. 1

His name was Cooper Jackson and he was in pain. But he was used to pain; it was all he'd known in his four years on this planet. He hurt all over, but he kept moving. He'd run till he couldn't run anymore. But then he kept moving. Now though, he could hardly walk. Finally, he collapsed on the side of the road.

000

Alex sighed when she heard the familiar thump-thump of a flat tire trying to turn. She pulled over, got out and went to the trunk. From his place in the bushes, Cooper heard the car and watched to see who got out. The woman he saw looked familiar, but he didn't know from where. He was scared; what if his father sent her? He didn't want to go back to his father. Fear overtook him and he started crying. He couldn't help it.

000

Alex was just starting to loosen the last lug nut when she heard. Someone crying close by and trying to hide it. She looked around without being obvious. But just as she was about to search for the source of the sound, a hand raised from the bushes. A very small hand. Then a body and finally a voice.

"Please don't send me." The boy said. Alex looked at him, a mixture of horror and sympathy on her face. She moved to him, but he held up a hand and backed away.

"Stay away from me! You're just gonna take me back to him!" The child shouted, startling her.

As he was backing up and not looking where he was going, Cooper tripped and fell down. Alex seized her chance and grabbed him. He struggled and screamed.

"NO! LET ME GO! I WON'T GO BACK! I WON'T!" Cooper wheezed. His body was already weak and the added adrenaline wasn't helping.

Keeping a firm grip on the boy, Alex spoke gently and sat down on the pavement. "Hey, hey, it's all right. You're safe. I'm not going to send you anywhere you don't want to go. I just want to help you. Can I do that?" Alex asked.

Cooper was silent for a long time and Alex looked at him. He'd fallen asleep in her arms. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

000


	2. Names

Sorry about all the spelling errors last time. Thanks for the reviews. So, now on with the story.

000

Alex watched from a chair beside the bed as the boy slept. Now that he was safe, she realized she had more questions than answers. First and foremost what was his name? Where was he from? And when he'd been admitted, she'd seen the full extent of his injuries. Even now, hours later, those images brought tears to her eyes.

"Ms. Cahill?" A nurse asked, bringing her back to the present.

Alex turned. "Yes?"

"Ranger Walker is asking for you. He's in the waiting room."

The boy picked this moment to stir. Alex looked at him. "Could you tell him that I'll be out in a minute?"

The nurse nodded, understanding. "Ok, Ms. Cahill."

When she was gone, Alex went to the bed and saw the wide eyed child staring up at her. She smiled in an attempt to put him at ease. "Hi, did you have a nice nap?"

He nodded. "Yes, thank you. What's your name?"

She smiled again. "Alex. What's yours?"

The boy hesitated a minute and Alex feared he might clam up again, when he spoke. "Cooper."

"Pleased to meet you, Cooper." Alex said, extending her hand. He took it tentatively; as if he was afraid she might suddenly get angry and hit him.

Alex fought to keep her emotions in check. The last thing Cooper needed was a woman he barely knew bawling over him.

"Alex?"

She looked at him. "What, sweetie?"

"Are you gonna send me back?" Cooper asked, tears in eyes.

Alex's heart broke for this child who she already loved like he was her own. She sat on the bed and opened her arms. Cooper hesitated again, but then threw himself at her. Alex, for her part, whisper sweet nothings and comforted the broken child in her arms.

000

Walker sat in the waiting room, trying to read a magazine but his mind was on Alex. He wondered if she was ok. But they would've told him if she wasn't…wouldn't they.

"Hey, cowboy, why the long face?" Alex asked.

Walker stood. "Alex! Are you ok?"

She laughed. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

Now it was walker's turn to laugh. "We are in hospital, right?"

"Now I get it. I came in with Cooper." Alex said.

"Where'd you find him?" Now, it all made sense as to why he'd been sent to the children's ward.

"He found me. I had a flat tire and he just walked up."

Before Alex could finish, they heard screams coming from Cooper's room.

000


	3. Cooper's Story

A/N: Sorry about the delay between updates. I just haven't really been inspired to write this fic and didn't want to try and force it. But I've got an idea of where I want this fic to go, so I plan to update more often.

A/N: This chapter may be a little disturbing, as Cooper tells Alex what happened to him but it will get better.

Chp. 3 Cooper's Story

Alex started toward Cooper's room, even as the nurses entered and Walker moved to follow her, but she stopped him. "Let me go first. I think he might be afraid of men. When I found him, he begged not send him back to his father."

Walker nodded. "Ok, I'll be here if you need me."

"Thank you." She said and turned away. She practically ran the few feet to Cooper's room because she heard him screaming her name and pleading with the nurses to go get her.

Alex entered the room and walked quickly to the bed. Several of the nurses recognized her and moved out of the way. She waited until Cooper saw her and their eyes met. He looked so small and fragile. She noticed that as soon as Cooper saw her, he quieted and his screams were now whimpers. He watched her every move as she whispered something to one of the doctors, who nodded and the room emptied. When they were alone, Alex went to the bed, lay down and drew Cooper into her arms, whispering soothing words and running a hand threw his hair. "You want to tell what's got you all upset, sweetheart? You don't have to be scared. You know that, right? I won't let anything happen to you and neither will my friends."

"But I woke up and you were gone. I thought you left me, like my mommy."

Alex fought to maintain her composure, but even so a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I won't leave you, honey."

"Promise?" He asked, looking at her with renewed hope in his eyes.

Alex hesitated, remembering the old adage of not making promises you can't keep. But she pushed it out of her mind and answered with conviction, giving Cooper's shoulder's a reassuring but gentle squeeze "I promise."

They were quiet for a long time after than, each one just enjoying the other's company, when Alex finally spoke words she'd been dreading since she found Cooper's hours earlier.

"Coop," The nickname surprised her, but she went with it. "I need to ask you about why you ran away from home. Now, I have a friend here who's a Texas Ranger. He's wants to meet you and talk to you to. Would that be ok?" She asked, looking at him the entire time she spoke.

Cooper, who'd given her the first hint of a smile when she'd called him Coop, considered this question. Finally, he asked a question of his own. "Is your friend nice?"

Alex smiled. "Very. I've known him a long time."

But Cooper's eyes widened with fear when Alex said 'him' and he realized she was talking about a man. She quickly assuaged his fears. "Do you trust me, sweetheart?" Cooper nodded. "Then trust me when I say he won't hurt you. I'll stay with you the whole time and if you ever want to stop, we'll stop. Ok?"

Cooper thought for a minute. "Ok, Alex."

Alex pressed the call button for the nurse's station. She asked them to send Walker in and he entered a minute later. Alex stood and went to him. He kissed and she kissed him. "Ew, gross." Cooper said.

"You're telling me." Walker said, grinning.

"Oh, you." Alex said, playfully slapping his arm and smiling.

Walker went to the bed. "You must be Cooper. I'm Walker." He said, extending his hand.

"Cooper Jordan." Cooper said, shaking his hand. "Are you a real Texas Ranger, Mr. Walker?"

"Sure am, and you can just call me Walker. All me friend's do."

Cooper noticed Walker's badge and the ranger caught him looking at it. "You want to see it?"

"Could I?"

In response, Walker unclipped the badge from his chest and handed it to the boy. Cooper stared at it in awe. He finally managed. "Wow."

Alex had been watching them bond and came over to the bed. She sat back down on the bed and Cooper looked from her to Walker. "I guess you wanna know what happened, huh?"

Alex nodded. "Only if you want to."

"My daddy and mommy used to fight all the time and finally one day my mommy up and left us. My daddy was ok for a little bit. Then he started drinking this nasty stuff called beer and I don't like to stare around when he does that. That man isn't my daddy, he's awful, horrible mean." Cooper said, tearing up.

Alex hugged him and Walker took his hand. "Do you want to stop?" Alex whispered.

Cooper shook his head and continued. "Anyways, I just didn't stay around when he drank beer. But then things got worse." Cooper bit his lip and started to cry.

Alex hug him and rocked him gently. "It's ok, it's ok. We can stop now."

"Nnnnn..oooo….I…..don't….never….wanna…tell thi…this…again. My….my daddy," Cooper spoke through choking sobs.

"My daddy….he….he came….into my….into my room….late at night…he made…me….he made me…." But Cooper couldn't finish and sobbed into Alex's chest. Even as she whispered words of comfort, telling Cooper that she and Walker would keep him safe, she cried for the broken little boy in her arms. And she looked at Walker and saw that he had tears in his eyes as well.


	4. Healing

Chp. 4

Mark Jordan eyes opened with a start. His head throbbed and his vision was blurry. He looked around the dirty living room. "Cooper! Where are ya, you little bastard?" He asked the question harshly, but didn't yell. His head hurt too much. He stood up shakily and got his bearings. He staggered to the hallway and turned to go the bathroom, but he tripped over a toy truck. He swore and regained his footing. "Dang it! Boy, I told you to pick that crap up!" He staggered into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair matted with sweat and his skin pasty and drawn. He turned on the faucet, but no water came out.

"Dang it! Boy, did you use all MY water, AGAIN?!" Mark swore, stressing the 'my' Everything was his. That little bastard owned nothing, _was nothing. _His son excited for one purpose, to keep him happy. Come to think of it, that sounded like a good idea at the moment. "Cooper, where are you? You know if you hide from me it'll be worse!" Mark yelled going out of the bathroom.

000

Cooper had fallen asleep in Alex's arms after crying himself to sleep. She checked to make sure he was really asleep, then laid him down and kissed the top of his head. She went to hallway, where she found Walker waiting for her. She could tell he was deep in thought and waited until he looked at her. "He asleep?" Walker asked, still deep in thought.

"Yeah, finally. What are you thinking about?" Alex asked, even though she had a pretty good idea.

"I want to find Cooper's father and explain to him that children are gifts and should be treated as such."

She nodded and looked at the doorway to the sleeping child's room. "Yeah, me too. What'll happen to him?" She asked, looking at him with worry in her face.

Walker looked at her and smiled. "I already called social services. They've agreed to send over a caseworker, but its just a formality. When I explain the bond you and Cooper seemed to have…" But Walker couldn't finish, as Alex squeezed him in a bear hug.

"So, I'll take that as a yes?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

000

Alex was nervous and she didn't like being nervous, as it was unfamiliar to her. She'd struck fear into more than one defendant and defense attorney in her career. Why was the potential of motherhood so difficult for her? The past three days had moved quickly for her. After spending the night with Cooper, she went to her office and shuffled some cases around after explaining to her boss what had happened. He told her to take all the time she needed and if this was what it took for her to take a vacation, he was glad of it. The office would still be here when she got back. They she prepared her apartment for Cooper's arrival. She'd spent at least five thousand dollars on children's furniture, clothes, books and toys. Then she spent the previous day and night setting cooper room. After going to bed at two a.m. she'd lain awake trying to remember if she'd forgotten anything. Finally, after two hours, she drifted of into a surprisingly peaceful sleep. She dreamed of herself and Cooper and the life she and, she hoped, Walker would give him. She'd risen at seven thirty and spent the morning trying outfits and cleaning the apartment, again. The doorbell rang, jarring her back to the present. She smoothed her blouse, took one last look around the room, and went to the door. She opened it and a woman approximately her age and height extended her left hand and smiled. "Ms. Cahill, I'm Nina Woods, Child Protective Services. Pleased to meet you."

"Alex Cahill, please to meet you Ms. Woods. Please come in, and call me Alex."

Nina entered and surveyed the living room, her practiced eye missing nothing. Alex noticed this and it unnerved her. Nina caught on and gave her a reassuring smile. "First time?" Nina asked.

Alex looked blank. "What?"

"New mother?" Nina clarified.

Alex laughed nervously and nodded. "Oh, yes…Yes, I am."

"Well, you'll be fine. Ranger Walker thinks very highly of you. I also received a call from your employer, who informed me if Cooper Jordan wasn't place in you custody, my office would live to regret it." Nina said, laughing herself.

Alex chuckled at this, but beads of sweat broke out on her forehead just the same. "The point is, Alex, that you have friends in high places and your competent, so relax."

Alex allowed herself to believe this woman and relaxed, if only a little. "Ok, Thank you, Nina."

"You're welcome. Now, if you wouldn't mind showing me Cooper's room, let's get this over with and get that poor child a good home."

000

Cooper was nervous, but excited just the same. The nurses and doctors had seemed happy about something when they came to see him today. Would he get to go home? He shuddered at the thought and they thought of Alex. He loved her and knew that she loved him. He wondered if he'd get to go home with her. He was lost in these thoughts and didn't hear her come in. "Hey, buddy." She said, with such love that it made his heart swell and a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Hi, Alex. I thought about you today."

"You did?" She asked, sitting on the bed and hugging him.

"Yeah." But he looked down and wouldn't face her.

Alex looked at him with maternal concern. "Hey, Coop, we're still friend's, aren't we?" He nodded.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Because….because I have to go….go back to him." Cooper said, tears running down his cheeks.

Alex shook her head and pulled him to her. "Oh, no. No, angel, you don't ever have to go back to him. Why would you think that; remember what I told you?"

"That you'd never leave me. But everybody was happy and I thought I was going home." Cooper said, his eyes dry, but concern still written on his features.

Alex smiled. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Would you like to come home with me?"

Copper thought for a minute before looking at her. "Would you be my mommy?"

Alex couldn't help herself. Tears sprang into her eyes and she hugged him. "Of course I would, sweetheart."

A/N: Nina Woods is the social worker from 'child of hope' and belongs to CBS and whoever wrote the episode.


	5. Healing, part 2

A/N: Wow! I must have done something right. Thanks to Sheila, Mamamia, Movie mom and Marciecat for your WONDERFUL reviews. I read them and I just couldn't wait to update again. So, your support has been rewarded. Enjoy!

A/N: For anyone new to the story, this story takes place before Walker and Alex are married.

Chp. 5

"Hey, Big dog!" C.D. was busy preparing for the evening rush and didn't see Trivette enter the bar.

The older man looked up and smiled broadly. "Jimmy! Where you been keepin' yourself, boy?" He asked, placing a beer in front of the young ranger.

The younger man laughed. "It's only been two days."

"Boy, a lot can happen in two days and I ain't as computer savvy as you young folks. By the way, you seen Alex and Cordell. I had an idea about how we could…" C.D. looked around the bar cautiously to make sure no one was listening. "You know…"

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Trivette said, looking sad all of a sudden.

Though Walker and Alex had a rocky start, their budding relationship hadn't gone unnoticed by their two friends and the current and former Texas Ranger's had tried to push the couple toward marriage.

C.D. was the unspoken patriarch to the little group and he immediately picked up and his friend's concern. "Is there something you ain't telling me, Jimmy?" He asked, fixing the younger man with a stare that said he should tell all and do so right now.

"Alex was heading out to Walker ranch a couple of days ago and she had a flat tire. Anyway when she went to change, this kid shows up out of the middle of nowhere, begging her not send him back to his father. Then he passed out. Well, she calls an ambulance and naturally, decides to stay with him until they can get everything sorted out. She eventually got out of him that his mother had died and his father had abused physically and…" Trivette didn't finished, but instead nodded as if to say, _you know_.

The former ranger looked away, shaking his head sadly, then turned back to him. "Ya'll find this SOB yet?"

"No, we have a name and description, but not much else."

"What's the kids' name?" C.D. asked, changing the subject.

Jimmy brightened. "Cooper, he's four and from what Alex has told, smart as a whip. When she talks about him, big dog," Trivette smiled. "You could swear she gave birth to him herself."

C.D. smiled. Alex had always been good with kids. "I take it she's gotten temporary custody?"

"Yeah, that's actually while I mentioned Cooper. She wanted to bring him by the bar to meet us, if he's up to it. She mentioned he's afraid of me, but he warmed up to Walker."

C.D. smiled. "That's good. I'll give her a call." C.D. said, picking up the phone. Trivette nodded and nursed his bear.

000

Alex was playing checkers with Cooper in the hospital day room when her cell phone rang. "No cheating." She shot him a playful grin.

"Aleeex!" He squealed, drawing her name out in laughed.

"Alex Cahill." She answered.

"_Alex, honey, its C.D. How are you and that young fella doing?" _

She smiled at the older man's concern. "We're fine, C.D. He's currently beating my behind in a game of checkers." She said, and grinned at cooper.

"_That's good. Jimmy mentioned you were trying to get custody. You need recommendations, babysitter anything like that, you let me know, hear?"_

She smiled. "I will C.D. Thank you."

"_Think nothin' of it, honey. You're family. Listen, honey, I've got to go, but are you gonna bring that youngster around soon?"_

Alex thought for a minute. Cooper was afraid of men, but he'd warmed to Walker and she thought that if she explained who C.D. and Trivetter were and that she would stay with him, Cooper would be fine.

"I'll ask him. Would you mind if we came by, just us?"

"_Sure, honey. Give me a call when ya'll wanna come and we'll be ready. Bye, honey." _

"Bye, C.d." She closed the phone and examined the board. "Did you move that piece?" She pointed at one in the middle of the board.

"Nun uh," Cooper said, grinning.

Alex smiled back. "I think you did, and I think I'm going to have to tickle the truth out of you, young man!" She said, laughing grabbing Cooper and attack his stomach.

"No…no, Alex….no…more. Ok, I….i…."

"Is that a confession?"

"Ye…yeah, I surrender." He said, catching his breath and smiling up at her.

"Ok," She said, sitting him up and her lap and kissing his forehead.

"Who was you friend?" He asked, snuggling into her shoulder and she automatically wrapped her arms around him.

"You remember Walker?"

"Yeah, he's your boyfriend."

Alex laughed. "You think so, huh?"

"Well, you kissed him. And you didn't have a wing on, so that means your not mairwwied."

"You don't miss much, do you?"

"Nun uh."

"Well, anyway, the man I talked to was Walker's partner a long time ago. Now, he owns a bar where we go sometimes."

Cooper was silent for a longtime. "Is he nice?"

"Very. Theirs another man I want you to meet. He's Walker's partner.

"Is he nice?"

Alex laughed inwardly and felt pitty for the small child in her arms. He was so trusting and she would do everything in her power to make sure he wasn't hurt because of it.

"Yes, he's nice."

Cooper thought for a longtime. Then in a sleep filled voice said, "Ok, Alex, I'll meet them."

000

The following day, Alex picked Cooper up from the hospital and signed papers becoming his legal guardian.

"Are we goin' to your house?" Cooper asked, when they were in her car.

Alex hesitated, as this could go very badly, if she didn't play in right, and she didn't want it to.

"Remember my friend's I told you about?"

"Walker's partner and the guy who owns the bar?"

"Yeah, do you still want to meet them? We don't have to if you don't want to." She said, looking at him in the rearview mirror.

Cooper knew she would do whatever he wanted, but at the same time he could sense this was important to Alex and he loved her. Besides, she said they were nice and he knew she wouldn't lie to him. "Sure."

She smiled. "Ok." Ten minutes later, after a quick call confirming that all three men were at C. D.'s, Alex and Cooper arrived.

She parked and cut the engine, but didn't get out. Instead she turned to face her 'son', as she'd come to think of him and hoped it would true. "You still wanna do this?"

He nodded solemn. "Yeah, I do."

"Ok," She said, getting out of the car and opening his door. She picked him up and carried him inside. Spotting Walker, Trivette and C.D. at the bar she went to them.

"Hey, guys." She said.

"Hey, Counselor." Jimmy said, smiling. "Who's your friend?"

"Jimmy, This is Cooper. Cooper you wanna say hello?" She asked. Walker and C.d. stayed where they were, not wanting over burden the child. Cooper extended his hand. "Hi,"

"Hi," Trivette said.

"Are you a Texas Ranger, too?"

"I am. I work with him." Trivette said, indicating Walker.

Cooper's eyes widened in awe. "Him and Alex are boyfriend and girlfriend, you know." Cooper said, bluntly.

Jimmy and C.D. howled with laughter, Walker just grinned and Alex blushed. "Cooper, don't say that, honey."

Cooper looked confused. "Why, you are, aren't you?"

_The innocence of children, she thought. _"Well, we are, but it's private."

Cooper looked at the ground. "Oh, sorry."

Alex smiled. "It's ok. Just don't do it again."

"Ok."

"You must be Cooper. I'm C.D." C.D. said from behind the bar.

"Hi," Cooper said, extending his hand.

"Would you like some ice cream?" C.D. asked.

Cooper's eyes brightened. "Could I Alex, pwease?"

"No, you have to eat good food first."

"But I ice cream is good, silly." Cooper said.

"I mean healthy. Now, do you like grilled cheese?" She asked.

"With fwench fwies?"

She smiled. "Of course. Ask nicely and maybe C.D. will make you one."

The child turned to C.D. "Would you make me a gwilled cheese with fwench fwies, pwease?"

C.D. smiled. "I certainly will." C. D. said, happier than he had been in a longtime.

000

This was decidedly my favorite chapter. Hope you like it as much I do. Please R&R.


	6. A new friend

Chp. 6

Cooper knew he couldn't stop. He had to keep running. He knew if he stopped, his father would catch him and hurt him; and Alex. He couldn't let that happen. "Cooper! Come on out the little bastard! You'll just make it worse for yourself and that lady friend of yours. And she's a nice piece. Yes sir. I'm gonna have me some fun with her. Now, if you wanna save her, then stop running."

Cooper turned around, tears running down his face. His father walked to him and smiled evilly. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

000

"No! Please stop! Please no more!" Cooper screamed, shaking and thrashing around. The nightmare and pain were just as real if he was experiencing them again.

"No more, please." Cooper sobbed. Tears ran down his cheeks, but he still didn't wake.

Alex, having heard the sounds from the baby monitor she placed by the bed, got up and went to the boy's room. She saw the child she thought of as a son, even if it wasn't true and tears came to her eyes unbidden.

"No, please." Cooper moaned.

"Cooper?" Alex said, trying to keep the tears from creeping into her voice. She gently shook his shoulder. "Wake up honey."

The boy's eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly. Then he saw Alex and reached for her. "Alex?"

She picked him up and pulled him into a hug. "I'm here, honey. It's alright, you're safe."

"Forever?" He asked, his head buried in her chest.

She smiled at the question. "Forever, and always. You want to tell me what your dream was about?" She felt him tense and rubbed his back.

"It's ok. We don't have to talk about it."

Cooper sat up and looked at her sadly. "Sorry I woke you up. I didn't mean to be a bother." He said, looking down suddenly.

"Hey," Alex said, mock offense on her face. "You are not a bother." She said lifting his head gently so that he was looking at her.

"I'm not?" Cooper asked, looking at her.

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Nope. Handsome, smart and sweet, but definitely not a bother."

"Thanks, Alex. I'm glad you're my mommy."

Alex's heart leapt into her throat and she struggled to maintain her composure. "I'm glad too. Come on, let's get some more sleep." She said, picking him and taking him to her bedroom.

000

The following morning, Alex got up and made breakfast. She was halfway through her morning paper when there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?"

"Ms. Cahill, this is Craig Lawson, your super. May I come in?"

She opened the door and let him in. "What can I do for you Mr. Lawson?"

"I heard shouting coming from your apartment. Several of your neighbors complained. Is everything alright?"

Alex bristled, feeling very much like a mother cub protecting her young. "Mr. Lawson, I'm sure you've seen the child who's moved in with me."

"Yes, Ma'am, I have. What does that have to do with this?"

"His name is Cooper Jordan. I found him a few days ago. He was abused by his father, both physically and…" Alex let the next word hang.

"I apologize. If it's ok with you, I'll pass the word to those who complained."

"Thank you, Mr. Lawson." Alex said and hung up without another word.

She looked at the paper and decided to wake Cooper. She went to his room and found him packing a bag. She grinned. "Going somewhere?"

"What'd you care?" He asked, sadness in his voice.

She was taken aback by the abruptness of his tone. She had to remind herself that he was only four years old.

"I care because I love you, and I always will. No matter what."

"Even if I make your neighbors mad."

She smiled. "Even if you make my neighbors mad. Now, come on, let's get some breakfast."

000

"So you're really not working?" Four year old Ronald 'Ron' Trivette asked his father.

"Cross my heart, Ronnie. You and me, buddy."

The boy grinned. "Can we go to the park?"

"We sure can. Get you coat." Trivette smiled as his son ran to get his coat. Then he looked at a picture next to the phone and his expression saddened. His wife, Jennifer, had been killed six months earlier when she was hit by a drunk driver head on. As it turned out, the man had been eluding Walker and Trivette. If it hadn't been for Ron and his friends, Jimmy didn't know what he would've done.

"Earth to daddy? You ok?"

Trivette shook his head and grinned at his son. "I'm fine, buddy. You ready?"

"Yeah! Let's go already!" Ron said.

Trivette laughed. "Ok, let's do that."

000

"Hi, Aunt Alex!" Ron yelled, running up to her. She turned from watching Cooper, smiled at them, knelt down and hugged Ron. "Hey, Ronnie, how are you?" She was the only one he would allow to call him Ronnie anymore.

"Good, Aunt Alex. How are you?"

"I'm good. Hey, Jimmy." She said, shaking Trivette's hand.

"Hey, counselor. Where's Cooper?"

"He's over there." She pointed.

"Who's Cooper?" Ron asked.

"He's staying with me." Alex said.

Trivette looked at his son. "Why don't you go say hello?"

Ron grinned. "Ok." He said and ran off.

"Hey, stay where I can see you."

"I hope this works." Alex said, nervously.

"Oh, relax. There good kids." Jimmy said.

Both adults had planned to meet, but didn't want to force the boys into anything that would make them uncomfortable.

Ron walked over to where Cooper was playing with some army men Alex had bought him. Cooper looked up and saw him. He looked at all the army men. "Wanna play?" He asked.

Ron smiled. "I'm Ron, what's your name?"

Cooper grinned. "Cooper." He said.

000

Hope you like my new character addition.


	7. Bad news

Chp. 7

"Why do you have to go?" Cooper mumbled in Alex's chest.

Alex sighed. She wanted to check on Cooper's case but didn't want to frighten him by bringing up his father. She decided to leave him with at the staff day care in the courthouse.

"I have to go see Walker. But I'll come back and we'll go to C.D.'s for lunch. Ok?"

Cooper looked up and wiped his eyes. "Ok, Alex."

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "See you later, Coop." Cooper took the daycare workers hand that had been waiting for him and went into the room.

000

Walker and Trivette were both on the phone when Alex walked in and she went to Walker's desk, smiling at him. He smiled back and hung up the phone. "Hey, cowboy." Alex said, kissing him.

"Hey, Alex. Where's Cooper?"

"Daycare. I'm taking him to C.D.'s for lunch. Want to come?"

"Sure."

She started to ask who he was talking to, but before she could Trivette hung up the phone and turned to them. "Bad news."

Alex turned white and Walker took her hand and squeezed it gently. "What is it, Trivette?" Walker asked, but felt he already knew the answer.

Trivette answered Walker's question, but looked at Alex. "We sent two DPS units to Mark Jordan's residence, but he got the drop on them and all four men were killed.

Jordan escaped."

000

Ray Firewalker sat on his nephew porch and watched the woman and child in the front yard. Walker came out on the porch with a cup of coffee in his hand, watched Alex and Cooper and looked at his uncle. "Don't say, Uncle Ray."

The old may held up his hands in mock surrender and grinned. "I gave up on you a long time ago, nephew. If you can't see what's right in front of you, who am I to say anything."

Walker sighed, shook his head and walked out to the front yard. Uncle Ray on laughed.

"Hey, cowboy, he giving you a hard time?" Alex asked, as he walked to where she and Cooper sat in the grass.

Walker smiled. "Not too bad."

"I'm gonna go talk to Uncle Ray, mommy." Cooper said, almost as soon as Walker appeared.

Alex looked surprised, but relented. "Ok, honey."

"He ok?" Walker asked, hugging her.

"He's fine. He was excited when I told him we were staying here."

"Does he know about his father yet?"

"No. I'll keep it that way."

"Thank you." Alex said, kissing him.

000

Cooper walker up on the porch and sat next to Uncle Ray in the swing. Ray watched him for a moment before speaking. "What are you thinking?"

"How'd you know I thinking?"

"You have the same look my nephew used to."

"Oh." Cooper went quiet again before he suddenly spoke again. "I wish Ranger Walker was my dad."

Ray smiled at him. "Maybe we can do something about that."


	8. Good News

Chp. 8

"Are you and Uncle Walker gonna get married, mommy?" Cooper asked as they lay in bed. He'd asked her to sleep with him when she put him to bed that night and she obliged him, thinking it would help him get comfortable at Walker's.

Alex nearly bit her tongue; she was so surprised by the question. But then she smiled at Cooper and ruffled his hair. "You, young man, have been spending far too much time with Uncle Ray."

Cooper gave her his signature grin that she couldn't get enough of and said. "But he's right. You're supposed to be together."

Alex smiled again, hugged Cooper and kissed the top of his head. "Oh, you're too much, Cooper Cahill. Go to sleep."

He scrunched down in the bed and got comfortable. Alex took his hand and began to sing. Five minutes later, he was asleep, but she stayed for another ten minutes just to make sure. Then she caught Walker watching them and left the room.

Walker offered her a cup of coffee as she closed the door, leaving it ajar. "I'm assuming you heard?"

"Everything." He said, rolling his eyes. "I don't suppose there's anyway to win, is there?"

She shook her head. "Nope; but in this case I don't mind getting beaten." She said, taking a sip of the coffee, looking at the door to the room where her 'son' slept.

Walker took her hand; they went downstairs and found Ray in the living room. "So, just what have you been filing my son's head with?" Alex asked him, in mock seriousness.

Ray laughed and set aside the book he'd been reading. "Nothing he didn't want, Alex. Besides, I need all the help I can get."

"Oh, no you don't." Walker said.

"So say you, nephew." Uncle Ray said, laughing.

000

Mark Jordan watched the house from woods and scowled. He'd seen his boy with that ranger and the lady lawyer. Little bastard looked happy and that made Mark all the angrier. The kid didn't deserve to be happy; Linda'd run off because of him and Cooper wasn't exactly the easiest kid to care for, being as he was a little sissy. But Mark wouldn't have to worry about him for much longer. He checked the pistol he'd brought with him and settled down to wait.

000

Mark watched as most of the lights were turned off and the three adults went to bed.

An hour later, he moved to the back of the house, where the kitchen was and picked the lock. That done, he entered the house and checked the first floor. He found a bedroom near the front of the house but it was empty. Then he went upstairs and found another bedroom just off the stairs, and tried the knob. It was unlocked; he turned it and entered the room.

Alex stirred as the door opened. Her head was foggy with sleep and she saw someone in the doorway. "Walker?" The figure approached, but didn't speak. He stood over them and suddenly Alex's maternal senses went into overdrive. The man raised a knife. "Walker!" Alex shouted as she grabbed Cooper rolled off the bed. The knife caught the pillow and the man struggled with it. Alex seized the moment, grabbed Cooper up and ran. A moment later, Mark Jordan came from the room, knife in hand. "Lady, my fight's not with you. Just give me the boy and I'll let you go."

Alex glared at him, looking much like a lioness protecting her cub. "Over my dead body." She spat the words at him like venom.

Mark grinned. "That's the way you want it, Bitch." He raised the knife and came toward her. But out of nowhere, a hand grabbed his arm and twisted it back violently. Walker kicked him in the stomach and dropped him to the ground like a rag doll. Mark shook his head and pushed himself off the floor. "You rangers ain't so tough."

"Mark, you talk too much." Walker said, raising his hands. Mark did the same and the two men circled each other. Mark suddenly charged and Walker was ready. When Mark was close, Walker delivered a vicious head butt to his forehead and he crumpled like a cheap folding chair.

000

Despite all the excitement, Cooper fell asleep again as his father was lead away in handcuffs. He stirred again as Walker and Alex tucked him into bed again. "Mommy, what's happening?"

Alex smiled and stroked his cheek. "Your daddy's in jail, honey. Walker caught him."

They stayed for minute and moved away when they thought Cooper was asleep. Then he turned and looked at Walker and said, "I love you, Daddy." Then he fell asleep.


	9. Worries

Author's Note: So sorry for not updating in almost FOUR MONTHS! But I promise to finish this story by January 1, if not sooner. Thanks for staying with it!

Chp. 9

Alex looked between Cooper and Walker, unsure of what she'd just heard. Had Cooper really just called Walker 'Daddy?' Even if it was in his sleep, Alex now knew that this was what Cooper truly wanted. But she noticed Walker's face was pale, and that wasn't good.

"Honey, did…" She started to speak, but he held up a hand and nodded toward the hallway. She looked at Cooper again, and followed Walker to the hallway.

"Did I hear what I thought I heard?" Alex asked.

Walker nodded, and to her surprise, he smiled. "I think you did. Is it what you want?"

Now it was Alex's turn to pale. She and Walker had danced around the issue of marriage for the last three years. She sighed. "I don't want you rushing into anything. I think we should wait until Mark's trial is over and Cooper's adoption is finalized. Sound fair?" Alex's asked.

Walker nodded. "Sounds fair, Alex. Come on, let's get some sleep."

000

Three weeks later, Mark Jordan's case came to trial and Alex was furious. Though she was happy the case had been expedited, she was beyond furious that Cooper was being named as a witness. And her boss, D.A. Joseph 'Big Joe' Moore was feeling her wrath. "Damn it, Joe! Do you have any idea what this child has been through at the hands of that bastard? No? Well, I do! I spent every night for two weeks holding him while he cried himself to sleep because of what this man did to him! Do you have any idea what seeing Mark will do to MY SON?! Do you?!"

Joe raised his hands in surrender and an attempt to placate the fiery blond in front of him. "Alexandra, please. Don't you think I would do anything to prevent this? Do you think I'd do that to you, someone you care about? I'm working with Mark's defense attorney, who unfortunately is Martin Loomis, to see if he'll agree to allow Cooper to testify on video."

Alex looked away. She'd faced Martin Loomis too many times in court to count. She closed her eyes and prayed Loomis wouldn't use his loathing for her against Cooper. After what seem like an eternity she turned to face her boss once again. "Ok, Joe, do what you can. And I'm sorry to put you in the middle of this."

The older man shook his head sadly. "If it gets that little boy justice, I can handle you being mad at me."

"Thank you." Alex said, as she turned and left the office. She needed a drink, something strong.

000

Alex didn't go to C.D.'s. She knew the older man would keep her from getting drunk, for Cooper's sake, and she wanted to get drunk. As she nursed her third Budweiser in two hours, she cursed herself for every getting involved, opening her heart to the pain that she knew this case would bring.

She thought of Cooper and that trusting, sweet smile of his and took another long drink. She hated to think about what having to testify would do to him. And then there were the hundred's of questions that plagued her mind. Would Cooper hate her? Blame her? Not want to stay with her? What if…?

Alex was so lost in thought that she didn't noticed the stole next to her was now occupied. "What can I get you?" the bartender asked. She looked up, thinking he was speaking to her, but then she heard a familiar voice. "Black coffee."

The bartender went away and Alex turned towards the voice. "How'd you find me?"

Gordon Cahill sighed and clasped his hands together. "Well, I thought about where I would go when I had a tough case. Then I figured you'd do the same and I thought about your favorite watering holes, and it wasn't too hard. Alex's father, once a hot shot Wall Street Attorney, had sobered up and moved to Texas after nearly losing his daughter to his alcoholism. Gordon ran a small family practice and lived quietly, in contrast to his New York days. He'd met Cooper two weeks after Alex had gained full custody of him and the two had bonded on the spot. The prospect of not only having his daughter back in his life, but also a grandson, helped the old man considerably.

Father and daughter sat in silence for a longtime before Gordon spoke. "Alex, I'm not going to lie to you. It'll be hard for Cooper if he has to testify, but he has something he didn't have before, a family."

But before Alex could answer, her phone rang.

000

Sorry again for the time between updates and the cliffhanger, but I promise I'll update sooner. Thanks for reading.


	10. Trouble

Chp. 10

Alex dug in her purse for her phone and, finding it, brought it up and read the number. Quickly, before she could give herself time to think about it, she flipped the phone open and answered with as chipper a 'hello' as she could muster.

"_Are you coming home mommy? Uncle Walker and I are making dinner."_ Cooper said, excitedly.

Alex smiled; she couldn't help it. Cooper's voice always had that effect on her. "I'll be home in a little while baby. What are we having for dinner?" Alex asked br"ightly.

"_Chili."_ Cooper replied.

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a little while. I love you, honey."

"_Love you more, mommy."_ Cooper said, and Alex could hear him laughing just before the line clicked off.

"How's the little man?" Gordon asked.

"Good. He and Walker are making Chili for dinner."

Gordon smiled. "Sounds good, mind if I join you?"

Alex smirked. She knew her father wasn't asking to join them for dinner as much as looking for an opening to offer to drive her to the ranch, as she was in no condition to drive.

"Sure, dad. But you request wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that I've consumed alcohol, would it?" She asked with a laugh.

Gordon grinned. "You know me too well, Alexandra. Come on."

He tossed a fifty on the bar and told the bartender to keep the change. As they were leaving the bar, neither noticed two men watching them as they walked to Gordon's car.

"You take her old man." Mark Jordan said to his companion, "But that bitch lawyer is all mine."

000

As he drove to Walker's ranch, Gordon glanced at the passenger seat and noticed his daughter was asleep. It always made him smile to see his baby girl sleeping, even if she was a grown woman with a career of her own. To him, she would always be his little girl.

His eyes caught something on the road and his eyes followed the object, focusing quickly enough to see a truck parked on the road. With no time to react, Gordon slammed on the breaks and brought the car to a screeching halt. The sudden stop jolted Alex back to consciousness. "Dad, what's…" she started to ask when their hearts stopped racing.

"I don't…" Gordon started to answer his daughter's half asked question, but was cut off by someone yelling at him.

Two men came out from behind the truck, both armed with shotguns. "OUT OF THE CAR! Now, old man, or she's dead!" One of them yelled.

Alex's blood turned to ice water as the pieces slowly fell into place and she knew what this, who these men were.

"Daddy, do what they say." She said, surprising herself at the calm in her voice.

"Do you know who these men are, Alex?" Gordon asked, and she nodded.

"Ok." He said, and opened the door.

"Hands up!" One of the men said, pointing his shotgun at Gordon's head.

"Ok, ok, no need to get touchy." Gordon answered calmly, raising his hands.

"She's fine, ain't she Phil?" Mark asked, as he moved to Alex's side of the vehicle.

"Oh, yeah, she's looker." Phil said, grinning lecherously.

Alex schooled here features to a look of distain and said, "What do you want, Mark?"

"What that little bastard tell you? That I'm some kinda child abuser and baby raper?"

"The worst." Alex said, and earned a shotgun butt to the stomach for her trouble.

"Bitch! You don't know a dadgum thing about me! Get up!" He said, dragging Alex to her feet and toward the truck.

000

"But we can't eat without mommy." Cooper protested, as Walker set out the bowls, silverware and pot of chili they had made.

"Hey, I'll bet your mom's on her way and I know she'd have my hide if I let her little boy starve." Walker said with a smile.

Cooper laughed. "I'm your little boy too, silly." He said, picking up his spoon and digging into the chili. Walker heart was in his throat and he had to get out of there. "Be right back." He said and went to the kitchen for their drinks.

Many would say that Cordell Walker wasn't one to show his emotions easily, but those who knew him best would say that the tough as nails ranger wore his heart on his sleeve and wanted a family more than anything. A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about what Cooper had just said. He now knew that what he and Alex had been dancing around for years, marriage, was their destiny. But his thoughts were interrupted by the telephone.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Cordell Walker, Texas Ranger?"_

Something about the Caller's tone made Walker suspicious. "Yeah, who's this?"

"_Mark Jordan, and I wanna offer you a trade."_

Walker's hand tightened around the phone, and he could feel the plastic strain under his grip. He knew what the man wanted, but he wasn't about to give it. If Walker gave Cooper to Mark, even if it meant saving Alex, she would never forgive him, even if they got Cooper back.

"When and where?" Walker asked.

"_Cowboy's stadium, noon tomorrow." Mark said, and broke the connection._

Walker forced himself to hang up the phone. He picked it up again and dialed another number. It was answered on the first ring. "Rick, Cordell Walker, how are you?"

"_Captain! Long time, no hear! How are you?"_

Walker hated that he hadn't called his friend more, but knew the man would do what he asked without question. "I need your help, Rick."

"_With?"_ the man asked, suddenly all business.

"Same think we did in Vietnam."

"_When and where?" _

"Cowboys Stadium, noon tomorrow."

"_See ya on the fifty yard line." _Rick said, hanging up the phone.

Walker dialed another number and had much the same conversation with another comrade, who also agreed to help. Both men were former Marine snipers who Walker had served with in Vietnam. They had saved each other's lives more times than they could count, but when their last tour of duty ended in 1975, all three men promised the others that if they ever needed anything to call.

"Uncle Walker?" a small voice asked, and Walker looked up. Cooper's eyes were wide and afraid. Uncle Ray was standing behind him. The two men made eye contact over the child's head and Ray understood that all was not right in his nephew's world. Walker went past them and went upstairs. Ray led Cooper the living room and sat with him on the couch. "What's wrong, Uncle Ray?" Cooper asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is washoo will put it right."

Cooper looked like he didn't understand, but nodded anyway. A few minutes later, Walker came back downstairs, once again wearing his sidearm. "I called Trivette and C.D. There on their way." He said, for Uncle Ray's benefit. He walked over to the couch and knelt in front on Cooper. Now, the boy had tears in his eyes and Walker heart ached for him. "Something happened to mommy, didn't it?" He asked, crying.

Walker nodded. "Yeah, buddy, it did."

"Is she dead?" Cooper asked, genuine fear in his voice.

Uncle Ray picked up the conversation now. "No. Do not worry about your mother. She is alright."

"How do you know?" Cooper asked, crying harder now.

The old man put his arm around the child. "The great spirit will protect her and Washoo and bring them back to us. Trust me."

Walker nodded. "That's right, Cooper. Now, you get some rest so you're mom doesn't yell at me." Walker said, forcing a smile.

As Walker stood to leave, Cooper had the last word. "You come back too, Daddy."

Walker froze, his hand on the door knob. He turned back and Cooper ran to him, throwing himself into the ranger's arms. Walker hugged him just as fiercely. "I'll come back…" He whispered the words over and over as he put Cooper back on the couch, turned and walked out of the room. By the time he reach his truck, Cordell Walker, father, boyfriend, and Texas Ranger was no more. All that remained was his warrior self and vowed he would keep his promise to Cooper.

000


	11. Resolution

Chp. 11

Walker sat in his truck outside Cowboys Stadium and checked the clocked for the hundredth time, 11:45 am. He was wearing a radio earpiece that allowed him to stay in contact with his two friends that he had called for help, and he tested it for the last time before getting out of the truck. "Rick, Jose, you there?"

"_Yeah, boss, we're here."_

"_Let's get this over with." _

"Ok, thanks guys." Walker said, and got out of the truck. He stood for a moment, gathering his bearings, when his cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and answered it. "Hello."

"_Walker!"_

He recognized the voice immediately. "Alex! Where…"

"_Nah, ranger, you talk to me. Go to the second deck, section A12. You've got ten minutes." Mark said, and the line went dead. _

Walker didn't bother saying anything, because he knew very well that someone was probably watching him. His partners had been in their positions since well before daybreak. _"I got the bastard in my sights, Captain. Want me to take him?" Rick asked. _

Walker spoke this time, only because the sniper couldn't see him. "No, he's mine." There was no response from the former sniper and Walker took this to be an acquisition.

"That's far enough ranger." A voice said, and Walker saw Mark Jordan holding a gun to Alex's ribs, tape over her mouth.

"What do you want, Mark?"

Mark laughed at this. "What do _I _want? What do _I want?_" He asked again, laughing. "I want that little bastard dead!"

"Never gonna happen." Walker said, finality in his voice.

Mark grinned evilly and charged. Walker was ready for it and side stepped the charge, sending Mark sprawling. Walker turned and Mark was already on his feet again. "Come on! Come on!" Mark yelled, beaconing with his hands, then raising his fists. Both men danced around, each landing blows. Suddenly Walker got the upper hand and grabbed Mark by the throat, putting him in a sleeper hold and applying pressure until he lost consciousness. Walker held on for a minute to make sure the man was truly out. Then he stood and made his way to Alex, gently removing the gag. "Hi," he said, and she smiled.

"Hi," she said, tears falling down her cheeks, and then she hugged him. But then suddenly broke apart when they both heard the _crack!_, of a rifle. As they turned and saw that Mark was dead, Rick spoke into Walker's earpiece. _"Sorry captain, but it looked like he was about to get the drop on you." _

"That's alright, Rick." Walker said.

"Who's Rick?" Alex asked.

Walker smiled. "I'll tell you later. Let's go home."

000


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Three months after Walker had rescued Alex from Mark Jordan, Cooper's adoption was finalized and he was officially her son. But even though they were happy, they both felt something was missing from their lives. Alex sat at the bar at C.D.'s enjoying a rare date with Walker. Though they both loved Cooper dearly, but sometimes… They needed some alone time.

She could tell Walker was nervous and distracted by she didn't know what it was about. She laughed at one of C.D's jokes, when Walker stood up and went to the bathroom. She watched him go and felt a pang of doubt, but she pushed it from her mind.

000

Walker closed the stall door in the bathroom, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He smiled when he thought about what had caused him to reflect on his life up to this point and finally make serious changes. After taking a moment, Walker left the rest room and went back to the bar.

000

"Hey, you ok?" Alex asked, smiling. C.D. was tending to other customers and they were alone.

"Yeah, I'm good." Walker said, and he knelt in front of her. "Alex, I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. I love your beauty, your passion…everything about you. And I love Cooper. I want you in my life. Will you marry me?"

Alex took a moment to collect herself and, with tears streaming down her face, said, "Yes!" And they hugged.

C.D. ran over to them and said with all the seriousness he could muster. "Don't ya'll be playin' with an old man's heart. Is this for real?"

The ranger and the lawyer grinned at their old friend, and Alex answered. "Yes, C.D., it's real."

"Well, hot damn! This calls for a drink!"

Walker smiled and kissed his fiancée. "I'd say it does too."

000

A/N: Well, that's all folks. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.


End file.
